Death or Glory!! - XCOM Army Part 10
Jared gets attacked by chryssalids before becoming stranded and surrounded by aliens! Synopsis We're going to Canada. Jared welcomes the new squad members. Jared is doing everything he can to make this mission go well. Better armor and laser guns. He heads into the mission. There will be chryssalids, and maybe mutons and floaters. There are 18 civilians to save, and Jared finds the chryssalids already. Jared hits the chryssalid, and it is killed. Jared shoots the other one with a rocket. The second one is soon taken down! Jared hopes that there were only two chryssalids. THREE MORE chryssalids suddenly appear! Jared wails on one of them. Jared tries to stun it, but it doesn't work. He decides to just shoot it in the face at point blank. HE still misses! Kate once again pulls through, and takes the chryssalid out. Floaters appear with two more chryssalids! Even more chryssalids have appeared, and Jared is surprised to see so many! Jared shoots at the chryssalids. Jared makes a mistake, and uses the wrong weapon again. He scolds himself for his mistake. The chryssalids approach Jared, and two civilians are killed. Jared throws a grenade at the chryssalids, dealing a large amount of damage before shooting at them both. He still manages to miss. Both chryssalids and the floater are destroyed. Jared wishes he still had his rocket. Jared has never seen this many chryssalids in one terror mission before! A third civilian is killed. Jared shoots at the next batch of chryssalids and gets a big hit. Kate finishes off another chryssalid. Zombies begin to approach the team and yet another chryssalid. They miss the zombie, and Jared becomes frustrated. Everybody misses the zombie! The zombie is taken down in the next turn, and Jared focuses on the next zombie. A zombie turns into a chryssalid. Jared shoots at the chryssalid, but several team members are out of ammo. The chryssalid is soon taken out. Jared takes a risky shot at the zombie, knowing that if it fails to do enough damage, someone will die. Jared contemplates aborting the mission. Another zombie turns into a chryssalid. Jared's team begins to panic, and they run away from the evacuation zone! The chryssalid doesn't kill anyone! Jared takes another shot at the chryssalid, but misses! Jared is surprised that he somehow managed to kill that chryssalid. Jared targets the next set of chryssalid and hopes that something lands. Jared has lost count on the number of chryssalids there are. Jared wonders if one particular chryssalid is just doing laps of the place. Jared is surprised that no one has died, and gets everyone to line up and shoot at further chryssalids. The chryssalids continue to run away and then come back. They all start coming out and now there are four crysaliths in front of a truck. Jared becomes frustrated as his team continues to show complete incompetence. Finally, one gets taken down. Two chryssalids get right in Jared's team's faces. Jared gets a headshot and kills one of them, before everyone else shoots the close one in the face, killing it! There is still at least one chryssalid left. The chryssalids aren't finding any civilians either, and Jared can't believe his defensive tactic is working. Everybody shoots the chryssalid together, and it gets brought down to 1 health. Jared wants to do it again. It gets killed, and the mission is complete! Jared is extremely happy with his surprise victory. All the aliens were killed, 14 civilians were saved, and only 4 died! Everybody gets promoted. That was the best result that Jared could get from a terror mission! A small scout has landed in Russia. Jared decides that he has to do it. Jared decides that this is going to be an extra long episode! Jared arrives in Russia. The aliens appear, and Jared shoots at them. There are a lot of mutons. Jared takes out a muton with a headshot. Jared gets another hit on the muton, before the mutons attack one of Jared's team mates, and is killed by a grenade. Another member starts panicking. Jared is in trouble. The mutons aim at Jared's team, and they miss. The mutons get shot at, and a squad member panics, but shoots at the muton and hits anyway. The mutons miss again. One of Jared's team members is killed by the mutons, and another is panicking! Jared is still wondering how one of his team members lost their laser gun. Another team mate is lost. Jared can't find the escape area and continues taking damage. Jared gets a hit in. Another team mate is lost. Jared for some reason isn't allowed to abort the mission. Jared is upset as he takes out a muton. Jared is still mad about the game taking the laser gun off of Kate. The mutons start to fall back. Jared decides to heal and doesn't know what else to do, as he isn't allowed to escape. Kate is doing well for her situation, and takes out another muton. Kate goes down, and the mission is failed. Jared is disappointed after the first mission went so well. Jared sells some stuff, and gets some more soldiers. Abductions are reported. There are 6 days until the council report. If Australia isn't helped, Australia will probably leave. There are only four soldiers left. Category:XCOM Army Category:Videos